nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Withersoul 235
Welcome Hi there Withersoul 235 and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to User talk:NOBODY. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 19:14, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ---- Hello! It's me, Cadethefrogger. I do want to hear more about your collaboration proposal. But just so you know, it is easier for me to talk on this wiki then the other, (some wikis don't work on my main device) Can you tell me more about it? You can talk to the Frogger (talk) 19:02, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :I don't have much time right now. I'll do it later. Wither 19:06, May 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: Proposal for collaboration Hello Withersoul, I actually did see your collaboration request on NOBODY's talk page, but because it was addressed to NOBODY, I thought maybe it wouldn't be in my best place to answer it. Since you appear to be adamant on your request, I will give you my thoughts on what I think of this. I will also talk to NOBODY on the Nitrome Wiki Discord. Our right rail module is for our sister wikis only - that is, Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. These are for the wikis that are directly attached to the main Nitrome Wiki and basically are "interconnected" with each other, but still focus on some certain aspect of Nitrome. We do have a few affiliate wikis, which focus on similar content to the main Nitrome Wiki, but aren't entirely to do with some aspect of Nitrome itself. I can add your wiki to the "Affiliated Wikis" category on the main page. Secondly, I am not agreeing to the "sole posting on one wiki to the other" rule, because it doesn't really matter whether or not someone makes a page about a Nitrome Flash game on Flash Gaming Wiki. Heck, you can even copy an entire page if you want - it's within the licensing terms - the only thing you need to provide is some clear form of attribution. I don't really care what you do with your wiki - you can import entire pages from our wiki if you want, just as long as you clearly state it's from Nitrome Wiki. And if you or someone else develops a page on your wiki independently on the same subject, then more power to you. I'm not understanding what you mean by "you could make a rule where articles from non-Nitrome media should be posted on the Flash Gaming Wiki". I mean...it's pretty obvious that all the mainspace articles here have some sort of relevance to the main subject (Nitrome). I would expect the same for your wiki. In short, your wiki can be an affiliate wiki on the main page if you really want. Heck, I'll even add a section for Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki as well, since that site probably holds more relevance to Flash gaming than Nitrome in its current state. Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki, though...ehh, that's a stretch. But that's as far as I'm willing to go with this. No other conditions, just a link on the front page for Nitrome Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. And you can link our wikis wherever you want on your wiki. I'll bump NOBODY to see if he's got thoughts on this. 10:29, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :Alright, thank you. Wither 14:24, May 18, 2018 (UTC)